


You Can Do Magic

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special day</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so these past 2 weeks have been awful, I have never cried so much in my life I think, today was awful too. Sorry, if I sound like gray cloud. Just very tired and drained. Anyways, here is a birthday fic for me as I figured might as well post this as long as I'm in an okay mood. So here it is, hope you all enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed. The song Loki is singing to himself is called You Can Do Magic by America here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jb8Sa0jp7Pw I might post something for Halloweeen but we'll see. Btw my actual brithday is on Saturday, I just wanted to post this now.

_I never believed in things that I couldn't see_  
I said if I can't feel it then how can it be   
No, no magic could happen to me   
And then I saw you   
  
I couldn't believe it, you took my heart   
I couldn't retrieve it, said to myself   
What's it all about   
Now I know there can be no doubt   
  
You can do magic   
You can have anything that you desire   
Magic, and you know   
You're the one who can put out the fire   
  
You know darn well   
When you cast your spell you will get your way   
When you hypnotize with your eyes   
A heart of stone can turn to clay   
Doo, doo, doo   
  
And when the rain is beatin' upon the window pane   
And when the night it gets so cold, when I can't sleep   
Again you come to me   
I hold you tight, the rain disappears   
Who would believe it   
With a word you dry my tears   
  
You can do magic   
You can have anything that you desire   
Magic, and you know   
You're the one who can put out the fire   
  
You know darn well   
When you cast your spell you will get your way   
When you hypnotize with your eyes   
A heart of stone can turn to clay   
Doo, doo, doo   
  
And If I wanted to   
I could never be free   
I never believed it was true   
But now it's so clear to me   
  
You can do magic   
You can have anything that you desire   
Magic, and you know   
You're the one who can put out the fire   
  
You know darn well   
When you cast your spell you will get your way   
When you hypnotize with your eyes   
A heart of stone can turn to clay   
Doo, doo, doo   
  
You're the one who can put out the fire   
You're the one who can put out the fire   
You're the one who can put out the fire

Loki sang this to himself looking at a picture of me, he knew I liked this song too, he always said they wrote it about me.

I never thought myself as magical, sure I'd heard people say it to me, but I'd only really believed it when Loki told me so.

He said I light up a room, only he could make me think that was true. I was sleeping as he walked silently into my room; he smiled to himself, watching me.

  _"Sweet Enchantress, is sleeping today is her special day"_ he thought to himself. He knew how I felt about my birthday, only he wanted to rectify how I thought about it.

I had told him about my 25th birthday and how it was ideal, wonderful day, I was actually happy if one can believe it.

He wanted to recreate some things from it. I have never been more stressed out in my life, everything seemed to go wrong. I felt lost, confused, scared even. But Loki just wanted me to forget all that and relax.

 

I felt something crawl on my bed and nuzzle against me.

"Happy Birthday mommy" I heard a soft whisper in my ear.

 I smiled in my sleep waking up slowly.

"Happy birthday my Enchantress" Loki said handing me a large bouquet of white and red roses.

"Thank you my Wolf Eyes" I said with a small smile.

"Mommy! It's your special day!" Fray said happily.

"It is yes my love" I said kissing his forehead.

He stayed with us for a while before leaving to be with Thor, as he knew Mommy and daddy wanted some quality alone time.

Loki took me on a private picnic followed by some dancing, it was magical really. We then got back to Asgard and were in our chambers.

"Oh darling, thank you for this day and thank you for showing me I'm worthy" I said softly as we cuddled.

"You are most welcome my Enchantress, of course you're worthy my darling" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you Wolf Eyes, you give me hope" I whispered falling asleep in his arms.

"I love you too Enchantress, always my love" he soothed as we fell asleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
